


slip and fall

by avalescence_hurlocked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Secondhand Daichi embarrassment, other character mentions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/pseuds/avalescence_hurlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has to bring a drink to a guy’s table, Nishinoya promptly forgets to put back the “Caution: Wet Floor” sign, Daichi slips and spills the drink all over the guy he has to bring the drink to.</p><p>And wow, was he pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slip and fall

**Author's Note:**

> this was the product of me being extremely bored at a coffeeshop with daisuga in my head. enjoy!

It had been a simple slip-up.

All he had to do was bring the dark mocha frappe to the guy’s table, no big deal. 

Alas, Nishinoya had forgotten to put back the “Caution: Wet Floor” sign back after he mopped up the area. Daichi ended up slipping and spilling the drink all over the guy he meant to deliver the drink to.

Fuck.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” he apologized profusely, quickly trying to wipe it all off. _Ugh, what would Ukai-kun say about this?_ “Oh, it’s okay,” the guy said. He turned around and smiled up bashfully at Daichi. “I don’t really mind.” He chuckled a little and started rummaging through his bag for some tissues, probably.

Daichi bit his lip. Saying the guy was hot was much an understatement.

The guy had shiny, silver, windswept hair reminiscent of moonlight. He had a cowlick up on top, but it didn’t seem to make his hair all unruly. His face was soft-looking, delicate features, yet all the while sharp-edged. His eyes were like melted chocolate, warm and cozy, much like a hot drink on a cold day: comforting and fuzzy-feeling. They would constantly flicker between caramel and chocolate, Daichi would never determine what color they really were. His cheeks were tinged a light pink from embarassment, and his eyelashes were long and slightly curled at the end. He had a beauty mark under his left eye that accentuated his features all the more. His smile was a beacon through the night, with dimples on either side. His lips were in between thin and plump, a nice shade of pink that contrasted against his pale face and hair. His thin, smooth neck dipped under a thick, cream-colored sweater embroidered with lace-like patterns. The sleeves hung off his arms a little and the next thing he could make out were his hands, the palms rough from years of use. His fingers were long and slender, and seemingly callused as well while still looking soft. He wore teal jeans that hugged his legs, his muscled thighs leading down to thin calves. 

No, the guy wasn’t hot. He was breathtakingly beautiful, to say the least.

“Uh, are you okay?”

Daichi blinked out of his stupor and felt the heat creeping up his neck. “I—Yeah, I’m sorry,“ he apologized again. “Give me some tissues, I’ll help wipe off the drink.” The guy nodded gratefully, handing Daichi his packet of tissues. Daichi plucked a few and started wiping off some of the liquid from the guy's arm. 

“I’m going to bring you a new one right away,” he promised. “Sorry for ruining your sweater.” The guy smiled at him. “It’s fine, I don’t really mind, I told you.” He continued wiping off some of the liquid off his sweater and hands while Daichi stood there, waiting for him to finish.

“Here, I’ll—” “No, I’ll throw them away. You’ve done enough, it’s okay. Go fetch my drink, okay?” The guy interrupted Daichi, flashing him a small smile before heading to the bathroom, probably to clean up some more.

Daichi walked back stiffly to the bar, taking his place by the blenders. “Hey, Asahi, I’ll remake that one dark mocha frappe. I spilled it while delivering it,” he said, already making it. Asahi, the cashier, nodded. “Okay. How’d it spill though?” he asked, punching in a few numbers on the register.

Daichi felt the blush on his neck again. “Noya forgot to put back the wet floor sign, so I slipped and... It spilled all over the customer,” he said, wanting to bury himself six feet under. He started blending the drink, listening to the whirr of the blender. Asahi whistled lowly. “Did you at least help them—” “He was so hot, Asahi,” Daichi half-moaned. “Now I’ve gone and embarrassed myself in front of the hot guy.”

Asahi almost laughed. “It couldn’t have been that bad, Daichi,” he said, turning to face him. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing now, really.” Daichi sighed, pouring the drink into another cup and grabbing the whipped cream cannister from the mini fridge.

Daichi topped off the drink with a swirl of whipped cream, putting the cover onto the cup. He set it down on a tray and headed back to the guy’s table, avoiding the wet floor this time.

The guy wasn’t back yet.

He felt a twinge of disappointment but knew that he couldn’t hang around the guy’s table like a stalker all day, he still had to work. He left the cup on the table and, noticing the pad of sticky notes on the table, almost wrote a note.

He left, getting back to work and trying to get his mind off the pretty boy.

 

“Daichi, this is for you.”

“Hm?”

Asahi handed him a folded up blue piece of paper. “Someone left it on a table addressed to you.”

Daichi took it and consequently saw the guy leave exit, white headphones over his ears. He opened up the piece of paper and almost fainted.

‘hi, mr daichi. im sugawara koushi and you seem pretty nice! thank you for helping me clean up the frappe by the way, i appreciate the help. i’ll see you tomorrow, assuming i come back! if you want to text me, my number is xxx-xxxx-xxx :) thanks again!’

The next day came and went, with now named Sugawara Koushi coming back only to pick up drinks and not to stay.

Daichi hoped he would.

 

/// A WEEK LATER

 

He did come back, and to stay this time.

This time, he was dressed in a plain white shirt and faded jeans, nothing special. He had brought with him a backpack and a laptop bag, once again sitting where he stayed yesterday. He had set up his stuff before ordering.

He and Daichi may have locked eyes a couple of times.

Daichi forced himself to focus. _Daichi, you’re here to work, not to flirt. Get over it._

He didn’t.

“Daichi, deliver this to table 7,” Kiyoko said, handing him a dark mocha frappe. “Sure, Shimizu,” he said, hoping the tremble in his voice wasn't obvious.

God, he was a wreck when it came to this Sugawara. 

He was too beautiful, it was probably impossible to even look that good. But God seemed to have made an exception in the form of Sugawara Koushi.

“Hey,” he greeted, setting the drink down on the table. Sugawara looked up from his work and flashed him a smile. “Thank you,” he replied, taking the drink in his hands. “Did you get my note?”

Daichi felt his body grow warm. 

“Yes, actually, although you're asking a bit late,” Daichi replied. “Sugawara, right?”

Sugawara’s smile grew bigger, nodding. “Yeah! I mean, yeah, that’s me. Sorry, I couldn’t find the time to come back. I was a bit busy with uni. Last year and all.” He chuckled a little before his cheeks tinged pink again. “Um, are you free later?” he asked. Daichi laughed a little. “I still have until five, so if you can wait that long, we’ll see,” he said vaguely, smiling down at Sugawara.

Sugawara smiled back. “I can wait,” he said firmly. “I’ll see you after five, then.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow and smirked. “See you.”

 

Daichi didn’t expect to even be walking alongside Sugawara, like, ever.

But here he was.

“Are you hungry?” he asked the silver-haired man, who seemed to be staring into space. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. “No, not really,” he said, shrugging. 

Daichi blinked. “Why’d you ask if I was free?” he asked again, and this time it got a reaction out of Sugawara. He noticeably straightened and took a deep breath. “You seemed... Nice. I wanted to get to know you over dinner, or something,” he admitted a little shyly, turning away from the taller man.

Daichi laughed. “I know this good Italian restaurant two blocks away, if you’re up for it,” he offered, fixing the beanie on his head. Sugawara looked back and nodded. “That sounds lovely, Daichi, thank you,” he said, smiling his signature smile.

Daichi could die.

 

Things he found out so far about Sugawara Koushi: he loved volleyball, had a wonderful but annoying roommate named Hinata Shouyou, was a criminology major, loved dark mocha frappes, watched a lot of crime drama, and was absolutely amazing.

Daichi could listen to him go on and on and on about everything.

“Oh, I didn’t realize it was this late,” Sugawara yelped, looking at his watch. It was a good forty minutes past nine, and they had spent a good amount of time talking and joking around. They both were the parent figure, and found out that they both had a mutual friend in Kozume Kenma and his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. They both liked the same book author and agreed to go together to her book signing this Thursday.

Daichi nodded. “I guess it is late.” They paid for the food before leaving, both of them standing in front of the restaurant doors.

“... Goodbye, Daichi,” Sugawara said, looking up into Daichi’s eyes, the warm brown melting his heart. He smiled warmly, the smile burning itself into Daichi’s memory. His hair was in its usual sideswept manner, shining and gleaming under the streetlamp. Daichi thought he’d never seen him look so perfect.

The next thing he knew, Sugawara’s soft lips were pressed against his cheek. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Sugawara whispered, stepping away and walking back towards his place. Daichi blinked, lifting his hand to put it on his cheek, where Sugawara’s lips met his skin.

He saw Sugawara look back, waving to him, a huge grin on his face.

Daichi waved back, his mouth extending into a smile.

I’ll see you soon too, Sugawara.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](oiizumi.tumblr.com)  
>  reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
